F-ck Me
by XSniderXD
Summary: We... are us. Together... Through all the pain... all the tears and bruises... We are us. We will... always be together... Because... we are one. . . . He's... the one for me... I'm... the one for him... ...and I wouldn't want it any other way... . . . [A Paw Patrol Fanfic!] Rocky x Zuma Hooray!
1. The Memory

_I'm hewe fow you._

The words echoed around him, mocking his very essence of life. In an attempt to exterminate the voice, he pawed at his head, bruising and scratching it in the process. It didn't work. It never did.

_I will always be hewe. _

_Fow you._

He growled and pawed harder. He would've continued had the smell of a copper not engulfed the air about him. He brought his paws over his eyes. He saw nothing. He wanted to see nothing. He wanted the same for his hearing. But that never came to him.

_I will never leave you. _

_Fow any weason at all. _

_I will always be youw's._

He brought his paws down with such force that a cloud of dust surrounded him. As they began to settle back down their place on the ground, he noticed something within the small particles of dirt. A memory.

He saw himself, alongside another, a chocolate lab, at the beach. It wasn't like him to go for a swim, but the lab had mustered up the courage within the mix to do such a thing.

"You can do it, Wocky," the lab said, his voice as majestic as ever. "I'm wight hewe beside you."

Although he hated the touch of water against his fur, the company of the lab soothed his nerves. He slowly, but surely stuck his paws into the saltiness that is the ocean, until all four of his paws were in. He shivered, but was other wise okay.

He stared at Zuma, a small smile plastered across his muzzle. Zuma smiled too and came up beside him. "See? It isn't so bad!" The lab said, his smile growing.

"Yeah, but that's only because you're here," stated the mix.

The lab giggled, a slight blush painted his cheeks. "You weady to get in deeper?" He asked, his tail wagging enthusiastically.

"I-I think so," replied Rocky, although unsure as to whether he could do it or not.

As if reading his thoughts, the lab put a paw on the mix's shoulder, "You don't have to wowry, Wocky. I'll be wight hewe with you."

The memory faded once the dirt rested on the ground. He growled again, "Liar."

"Liar!" The instant he said this, a slew of voices engulfed his thoughts.

_You awe my only. _

_I will always be with you. _

_No mattew what._

A pain erupted in his head, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. His head felt as if it were in a twister, spinning round and round for all eternity. He whimpered, and pleaded for it to stop. And as if on command, it did, followed by four words.

_I love you, Wocky_

The mix gulped. The backs of his eyes burned, and he knew what was to come. He couldn't stop it, he didn't want to stop it. He bent over, paws covering his eyes, and wept.

"I. I love you too, Zuma," the mix croaked. All his memories. All his conversations. All flooded into him. He couldn't stop them. He allowed them to overtake him.


	2. The Illusion

Standing motionlessly by the water's edge, Rocky stared out across the small, glossy ripples of the waves being illuminated by the slowly rising sun. The smell of salt roamed the air, stinging the inside of his nostrils, making him wish he hadn't come here in the first place. But he remained stagnant in his position, a slight breeze resonated off the water's surface on his fur, and he could just feel the saltiness in it. He despised the feeling, and yet, he didn't move.

He took note of the tide, which he saw was slowly creeping closer to his paws, as if it were deliberately trying to lure him in. He didn't budge. He watched as the thin line of water drew nearer and nearer with each crash of the small waves, but it didn't quite reach his paws yet. The sand beneath them, however, was gradually giving way due to his weight, and because of this, the upper portion of his paws were beginning to sink. The waves would disappear as quickly as they had appeared, leaving behind bubbly, frothy remains of what they once were. Rocky was never sure why this foam formed, and to be honest, he didn't really care. It was just another thing about the ocean that he didn't like.

Despite his fears, he couldn't help but to lust for the ocean. To just, dip his paws into it one more time. He wasn't entirely certain on the reasoning behind the foreign thought, but he had his suspicions. And he didn't like it.

Tilting his head, he saw the silhouette of a pup, flickering directly in front of him in the midst of the light. It appeared as though it were hovering just above the surface of the ocean. The mix couldn't make out who or what it was from where he was, but the longer he stared at it, the more curious he became. And then, he heard a voice. The same one he had heard earlier, and the same one he's been hearing.

_Come on Wocky! It'll be fun!_

He was immediately filled with anger. He stomped his paw in a little puddle below, which splashed onto his fur. How could he intrude on his thoughts? Come into his mind without the dignity of asking! How selfish, the mix thought, staring out at the figure, his posture now rigid. It shortly receded back to its original position as a new thought came to him. He liked the voice. But he also hated it. It confused him, because as much as he wanted it to leave him be, he also wanted it to stay.

_I'll be wight hewe. _

_Fow you and you only._

Giving in to the voice, he looked to his left, then to his right, giving out a sigh of relief upon seeing nothing but the sand. Good, he was alone. He returned his focus back on the figure, and with hasty steps, he made his way into the water until all four of his grey-furred paws were in. Shivering from both disgust and the frigid feel of the water, Rocky began treading his way towards the angelic being.

He stopped when he noticed the water was hovering just below his chest, making him realize just how deep he was going. Despite this, though, he was filled with a newfound determination, and with this ability, he will be able to continue forward. He eventually got deep enough to the point where his paws could touch the ground no more, forcing him to resort to swimming. He was nevertheless undeterred from his goal.

The longer the pup swam, the more weary he became. He lost all track of time and distance, and his muscles were growing weaker by the second. And before long, he noticed that he wasn't any closer to the figure than he had been while standing on the beach. It was a trap, and he fell into its clutches.

Although he wasn't sure as to how long he swam for or how far, he figured he must've traveled a great distance considering how exhausted he felt. He made an attempt to turn around, to see if he could find the beach, but he could find no sign of it. Just water. Disgusting water. It was at that point where he acknowledged the danger he was in. Fear coursed through his veins, sending waves of morbid fear all across his body. He turned this way and that way, desperately searching for land...but he found nothing.

_You'll be awight, Wocky. _

_You can trust me._

The pup would've growled had he the strength and courage to do so, but because of his current situation, he was more focused on his fear than the nuisance of a voice. The mix's heart raced within his chest as he bobbed up and down with the motions of the water. His swimming worsened, paddling with uneven strokes, and it came to his mind that it was getting more and more difficult to keep his head above the water. His energy was running low. He was at a loss for what to do.

His body ached, burned with exhaustion. A thought came to him at that moment. If it was his time to go, then so be it. He tried all he could, and he was too tired to swim any longer than he needed to. He stopping swimming, his body staying afloat for a mere few seconds before making its plummet beneath the surface. Before being engulfed by the ocean, he closed his eyes, wanting to see nothing but total darkness. He refused to open his eyes, for he'd only see death approaching, and he didn't want know when he was to come. As he sank deeper and deeper, he had a yearning to breathe, a yearning to fight still, and yet, he did the opposite. He let the water consume him.

_It's okay, Wocks._

The mix could feel his consciousness drifting away with the current. A headache pounded in his mind, shouting for him to do something. Breathe, scream, swim! Anything that would get him out of this situation. But his heart told him otherwise. And he was always told to follow through with what his heart wanted. He did just that.

_I'll pwotect you._

. . .

"I hate you."


	3. The Voice

_You promised me that everything would be okay. That I didn't need to worry about anything and that I had nothing to fear. You told me that no matter what happens, nothing would ever come between us._

_. . ._

_And I fell for it._

_I should've seen through your lies. But I didn't... _

_I couldn't... _

_And look where it's put me!_

_I loved you..._

_I still do..._

_But you stole that love._

_You stole my heart. _

_My feelings..._

_. . ._

_Me._

_You used them for own imaginary goals and selfish needs. _

_You told me you loved me..._

_But I see now that that holds no truth._

_You love me no more than you love a ball of lint..._

_. . ._

_Was I just a mere pawn in your fictional game of chess? Just a useless piece of shit that you could manipulate in any way you chose?_

_Yes..._

_I was._

_But even so. Even after all the shit you've done. I still love you..._

_I still want you._

_I need you._

_Zuma._

_Wocky_

That voice. It returned. Why? What is its purpose?

_Wake up_

He wanted to do no such thing. He enjoyed this feeling of emptiness. There was far less weight on his shoulder and less difficulties on his mind that needed to worry about.

But the voice. The voice has come back to taunt him. To turn this moment of bliss upside-down.

_Please_

He though he could hear concern in the voice; though, he knew it held no emotion. And yet, knowing this, why does he feel guilty? His heart yearns to comfort it. But why?

_W-ocky, please wake up_

The feeling of guilt grew and shortly overpowered him. He wanted nothing more than wake from this nightmare.

That's just it. He's sleeping. Dreaming.

Yes! That has to be it! He's just dreaming!

He focused all his willpower on waking up. But... no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't work.

_Wooocky, pleeease._

It sounded distressed, sad, upset. It hounded on his instincts to help. He had to go to it. To care for it and keep it safe. He wanted to cradle it, hug it, keep out any bit of sadness. He tried talking to it, but his voice ceased to come out.

His voice wasn't the only thing that wasn't coming out, though. _Nothing_ came out! No voice, not air, nothing at all! It was at this moment that he realized how hard it was getting to breathe. He tried with all his might, but he just couldn't. In a panic, he thrashed about in the darkness of the void, but to no success. He felt himself fall deeper and deeper, and his consciousness slipping.

_Wocky!_

Almost instantly after that shout, Rocky felt something grab hold of his front paws and pull him upwards. It pulled and pulled, and just before he lost consciousness, Rocky emerged from the void and onto a platform of some sort. He coughed and spat out... water? Confused, Rocky looked behind him, only to notice that the void... was really the ocean all along! Shock took over, as he leaped backward onto the platform, only to bump into something.

He turned around, and upon first glance of that brown fur, his eyes only opened wider.

. . .

"Shit."


	4. The Embrace

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Rocky snarled, turning away from the oh-so familiar pup. He shook his head and looked out at the horizon. The sun was just barely inching its way into the depths of the ocean, causing the mix to growl.

He sensed motion behind him, though felt nothing more than the slight rocking of the platform he was on. "Is that supposed to be some kind of 'thank you' for saving your life?" The figure snuffled; it's voice was soon drifted away by the breeze."

Rocky violently pawed at the wooden platform and forced his eyes shut. "I didn't need to be save," he began, baring his teeth and growling once more. "Not from _you_."

"Then _who_ from?" Asked the pup, tilting his head. He took a seat and stared at the mix's back.

Rocky didn't have an answer. He didn't think he wanted to be saved, but then he remembered what had happened just moments ago. The voice, though garbled due to the ocean water... it was _his_. He opened his eyes and stared intently at the waves beating at the platform. The sun was now about halfway down the horizon now. Taking a seat himself, Rocky sighed. "Take me back to shore."

"I will not." Was the nonchalant response, making the mic groan. "Not until you face me."

"Fuck you," the mix cursed under his breath. "And why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I won't take you back." He could hear the lab behind him lie down.

Groaning and cursing once again, Rocky slowly stood up and turned around. Lifting his head, he hadn't really realized just how small the board was, as he stood a mere few inches from the lab. His breath hitched at the sight him, followed by numerous other senses that flooded inside him. "Happy?" He faked a smile, sorta, taking a seat.

The lab smiled himself, "Very much so!" He turned around and began paddling to shore, which was now some distance away.

Rocky's gaze was immediately met with the labs rump, causing him to instinctively say "Ass."

Zuma glanced behind him, immediately noticing the mix's stare, "What was that?"

The mix turned away quickly, "N-nothing. Just hurry up."

"Sure," the lab said, turning back to his paddling, feeling giddy.

The rest of the way back was passed in silence, minus the sounds of the waves and the ocean breeze. When they got close enough to swim, Rocky jumped in without warning and started swimming towards the beach. Confused and slightly surprised, Zuma watched him paddle his way through the water and before he got too far, the lab decided to ditch the board and jumped in himself.

Being the seasoned swimmer that he is, Zuma easily caught up to the mix. The lab paddled up right next to him, slowing down to the mix's speed. He turned and gave a cheeky smile.

Rocky rolled his eyes and returned his focus to his swimming. He groaned, yet felt a pit growing in his stomach.

Despite being given the cold shoulder, Zuma's smile remained.

When they made it to the beach, Zuma watched Rocky walk away from the tide and shake the water off his fur. "You know," he started just as the mix finished drying himself, "It always surprises me to see you swim like that."

Rocky scoffed, "What are you even doing here?" He glanced back at the lab, though his back remained facing him.

"I was just... out when I saw just jump in the water," Zuma stated, frowning. "I got worried when I didn't see you come back up." He shifted his position, watching the water drip off his fur.

"Oh..." Rocky said, feeling that pit move from his stomach to his heart. He looked away, guilt overrunning him, "Are you gonna dry off?"

"Right..." Zuma said before shaking himself dry.

They stood in silence, feeling the wind blow against their fur. The sun had completely set now, so all visibility was now coming from the moon. Zuma looked up at the brush and saw lightning bugs glowing.

"So..." The lab said after awhile, "Are you... coming back to the Lookout?"

There was a long pause before Rocky replied. "I don't know." He felt his mind racing; the feeling of guilt growing; and the pit making him feel worse.

Zuma moved his gaze from the brush down to the sand. He sluggishly pawed at it. "It's just... we all miss you Rocky... and..." Closing his eyes, he looked back up at the mix, who turned his head to look at the lab. "And I miss you..."

At this, Rocky's lower lip quivered and he was unable to hold in the tears any longer. He looked down, "I... I..."

Seeing this, Zuma slowly walked up to the mix. Not sure what to do, Zuma nuzzle the side of Rocky's face. The mix shivered but to Zuma's surprise, he nuzzled back.

Rocky slowly brought his paws up and wraps them around the labs neck, nuzzling his face in the scruff of Zuma's neck.

"I miss you too," he whispers.


	5. The Pain

Digging his muzzle into the nook of Zuma neck, Rocky breathed in the mix's scent. His fur smelt of the ocean, to no surprise, yet there was something about it that drew him closer. He tightened his grip around the labs neck, unable to control the tears that were now flowing down his cheeks. His tail, drooping between his hind legs, only moved when a slight gust of wind blew past it.

_Why? _Rocky hind legs felt as though they were about to give out underneath him, which they soon did, sending both him and the lab crashing into the sand. Despite this slight tumble, however, they remained hugging and were brought closer to each other than they were before. _Why?_ More tears flowed down the mix's cheeks as he buried his face deeper into Zuma's neck_. Why can't I forget?_

Zuma rubbed the side of his face against Rocky's, licking behind the mix's ear. Rocky felt his heart skip a beat and heat rising to his face. He forced his eyes shut, squeezing even more tears out and down into the lab's fur. He grabbed at the back of Zuma's neck with his paws, nuzzling into him, surrounding himself with that oh-so-familiar scent.

"Z-zuma..." Rocky started, his voice trembling and barely audible. His body went numb as he stopped all motion. "I...I..." Zuma could feel the mix's breathing quicken as well as his heartbeat thumping against his chest. There was a brief moment of silence before Rocky broke it. "I can't.." he whispered, releasing his grip from the lab. He tried backing away, though Zuma sensed it and only tightened his grip, not letting go of the mix.

"Zuma..." Rocky began, trying to free himself from the persistence of the lab, but to no avail. "Come on, let go," he added, pressing his paws against the lab's chest. The lab gave a disheveled yip, breaking down into tears. He buried his face into Rocky's neck, weeping and squirming to get closer and closer to Rocky.

"I caaaan't," Zuma cried, pulling Rocky back against him. "I c-can't let go, R-Rocky.." The lab hiccuped, brushing his face against the mix's neckfur. "I don't _want_ to let go..." He started licking Rocky's fur, sending chills down the mix's spine.

Rocky gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat and forced his own tears to cease their falling. His heart ached at the sight and sound of the lab, and yet, he couldn't go through with it. He was afraid, confused and angry... still... And yet, his body wouldn't move. Despite his thoughts telling him to keep trying to push away from the lab, he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing.

Sighing, Rocky instinctively wrapped his paws around the weeping lab, patting his back. He pressed the bottom of his muzzle onto Zuma's shoulder as the lab buried his face into the mix's neck. _Why?_ Rocky's mind was berated again by the thought. His paws slowed their rubbing, but never ceased. He found himself taking in Zuma's scent once again, pressing his nose up against the lab's neckfur. _Why? _The mix wanted the question to go away, and yet, he didn't try anything to get rid of it. He licked Zuma's neck; the lab hiccuped, his crying coming to an end.

Zuma broke away from the mix, but only took a step back. They were still close enough to feel the breath of the other against their fur. The lab looked at Rocky's chest for a moment, watching it expand and contract in a hasty rhyme. Was he nervous? No, Zuma knew what was up. He shook his head slowly, moving it up to look into Rocky's eyes. "Th-thank you, Rocky.." He quickly looked back down and shifted on his paws, unsure of what to do or say next. He noticed Rocky's paws, just a mere few inches from his, so he slowly inched his own paw to the mix's. Though Rocky tried to retaliate, he gave into the lab's attempt and their paws were soon touching, with Zuma's on top of mix's.

Rocky forced, or at least he _thought_ he forced, a smile in response and licked underneath the labs maw, to both their surprise. The two blushed and looked away from each other. Rocky noticed the lab's tail sway slightly and despite not trying to, his own tail started to follow suit.

Looking up towards the sky, Rocky saw a half moon surrounded by thousands of stars, glistening as clouds rolled across them._ Beautiful_, he thought, looking back down at the lab and noticing that he had also been looking up. "It's getting late," Rocky began, his heart almost stopping at the sound of his own voice, "You should head back before Ryder starts to worry.."

The mix returned his paw to its position in the sand and drooped his head down towards it. He closed his eyes, squeezing out those last few tear drops and hiccuped once more. "Y-your right.. b-but.." He started, fidgeting with his paws. He looked at Rocky again, his maw quivering, "C-can you come with me? P-please?" He put his paw on top of the mix's again, squeezing lightly.

_No..._ A wave of warmth shot across the mix's body. He stared at Zuma, then down at their paws, then back up at the lab again. _No..._ He thought of all the things that could happen if he were to back. How the other pups might treat him, or even Ryder upon seeing his return. But... He looked into Zuma's amber eyes, and his heart yearned to go. _No!_ Despite it all, the pain and the suffering he's endured. Despite his shaky relationship with the lab himself, he didn't want to see the pup upset again like he was just moment before.

Leaning over, Rocky licked the side of Zuma's muzzle.

"O-okay."


End file.
